This invention relates generally to improvements in a load applying apparatus in an exerciser and more particular to an improved fly wheel device in a bicycle exerciser integrally provided with a cooling fan which enhances an accurate brake to a predetermined rotation resistance on the fly wheel.
In the heretofore conventional load applying apparatus utilized in an bicycle exerciser of this type, the apparatus includes a driven member or fly wheel made of inductive material and rotatively mounted on the frame of the bicycle exerciser, a U-shaped permanent magnet pivotally secured to the exerciser frame and a control knob provided for selectively locating the permanent magnet in one of a plurality of angular positions. Part of the driven member or fly wheel is interposed between two spaced legs of the permanent magnet to generate an eddy current in the driven member or fly wheel for exerting a rotation resistance on the fly wheel.
Such rotation resistance operation may generate heat which will be accumulated in the fly wheel and permanent magnet resulting in a drop to the rotation resistance and an inaccurate indication on a visual indicator of the exerciser.